For Whom The Bell Tolls
by Maly B
Summary: Dean détestait Castiel. A l'instant même où l'ange avait posé son regard sur lui et jusqu'à aujourd'hui, Dean l'avait haï. Sa main droite enserrant l'arme angélique tachée de sang tremblait de manière incontrôlable et ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher du corps de l'homme en trenchcoat. Dean avait tué Castiel.


**Bonsoir les loulous!**

**Ah, ça fait plaisir de revenir, surtout avec une fic Supernatural! (Je n'abandonne cependant pas mon projet Spartacus, qui sera un préquel de ma dernière fic que j'ai déjà postée!)**

**Bref, je m'ennuyais quand j'ai commencé à écrire sans but précis. Ce petit one-shot est assez bizarre, c'est un premier jet tout droit sorti de mon esprit torturé lol J'ai réussi à y mettre un soupçon de destiel, pour pas changer hé hé!**

**Il n'y a aucun contexte précis. On va juste dire que ça se passe avant le 8x17, histoire de! **

**Sinon (et après je me tais!) j'ai un autre projet Destiel en cours, quelque chose d'humoristique (du moins j'vais tenter lol) donc on se retrouve très prochainement!**

**Bonne lecture et reviiiiew héhéhé,**

**Maly.**

* * *

Dean détestait Castiel. A l'instant même où l'ange avait posé son regard sur lui et jusqu'à aujourd'hui, Dean l'avait haï. Sa main droite enserrant l'arme angélique tachée de sang tremblait de manière incontrôlable et ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher du corps de l'homme en trenchcoat. Dean avait tué Castiel.

Il n'avait pourtant jamais été question d'en arriver là. Lorsque l'ange avait sauvé Dean des Enfers, ce dernier était persuadé que c'était lui qui finirait par mourir de sa main, et non l'inverse. Oui, Dean était certain que tôt ou tard, Castiel l'aurait tué.

Il maudissait cet ange au regard trop bleu pour être réel. Il abhorrait ses manières enfantines, ses questions idiotes. Il ne supportait pas le ton condescendant qu'il prenait lorsqu'il lui parlait d'affaires célestes.

- _Dean_...

La voix hésitante de Sam, étrangement lointaine, déchira le silence apaisant de l'aube qui pointait à l'horizon.

- _Laisse-moi seul._

Des mots lointains, eux aussi. Sans réel impact. Sans vivacité aucune. Dean ne cilla pas. Il attendait que son frère s'en aille, il attendait d'être seul pour se permettre de flancher.

Sam se retira lentement mais son grand frère ne vit pas le regard inquiet qu'il lui lança. Il ne vit pas non plus sa main se tendre vers lui, cherchant à le réconforter. Toutefois, Sam s'était gardé ne serait-ce que d'effleurer son frère. Il sentait en lui une colère dévastatrice bouillonner, cherchant à se libérer de sa prison de chair. Mieux valait partir et laisser Dean faire ses adieux à Castiel, seul.

Lorsque le chasseur aux yeux verts constata que son frère était enfin parti, il laissa d'abord tomber le glaive des anges, retenant sa respiration, son regard toujours rivé sur Castiel. Le trou béant dans sa poitrine laissait entrevoir sa Grâce qui s'évaporait doucement dans l'air. La lueur s'amoindrissait rapidement. La vie le quittait, et dans peu de temps, l'ange aurait disparu. Pour toujours.

Cette évidence frappa Dean en pleine poitrine. Il se laissa tomber à genoux près de Castiel et resserra ses poings sur son trench. Il voulut parler, mais il hoqueta, ravalant un sanglot. Hors de question de pleurer pour Castiel. Il le détestait trop pour cela.

L'ange posa son regard océan sur le visage du chasseur, crispé par la douleur.

- _T'avais pas le droit de me demander ça, Cas', _articula Dean, amer.

Castiel sourit faiblement, posant une main apaisante sur les poings serrés de son bourreau.

- _C'était ou toi... Ou moi... Dean... Et j'ai promis de te protég..._

_- La ferme, Cas' ! La ferme !_

Sa colère redoubla d'intensité lorsqu'il sentit des larmes perler ses joues. Voilà qu'il chialait pour ce fichu emplumé ! Il serra la mâchoire et posa ses mains sur la plaie de Castiel d'un geste désespéré.

- _T'avais pas l'droit... On a besoin de toi, enfoiré!_

_- Il... est trop... tard, Dean... J'ai... J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait._

Castiel continuait à sourire. Une de ses mains remonta doucement jusqu'au visage de Dean et vint cueillir ses larmes. Le chasseur se laissa aller à cette ultime caresse, penchant légèrement la tête pour l'accentuer. Il ferma les yeux un instant puis la main de Castiel retomba mollement au sol. Dean rouvrit les yeux et étouffa un nouveau sanglot. La Grâce de Castiel oscilla une dernière fois, puis plus rien. C'était terminé.

Dean avait tué Castiel. Parce que Castiel le lui avait demandé. Castiel l'avait forcé.

C'était l'unique façon de compléter le dernier test de Dieu. Le dernier test qui scellerait à jamais les Portes des Enfers.

Mais à présent que tout était terminé, qu'est ce que Dean ferait de sa vie ? Il serait à jamais hanté par le souvenir douloureux de son meilleur ennemi allongé à ses côtés, le regard vide, le corps sans vie. Dean avait tué Castiel parce qu'il devait sauver le reste du monde. Pourtant il trouva ce sacrifice bien trop injuste.

Dean détestait profondément Castiel car en cet instant il savait:

Il le méprisait tellement qu'il en était tombé inévitablement amoureux.

Mais si une vie paisible signifiait demeurer seul jusqu'à la fin sans cet ange de malheur, alors Dean n'en voulait pas.

- _Mais... Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait... Seigneur qu'est ce que j'ai fait..._

Il marmonnait entre deux sanglots, cherchait machinalement une quelconque aide autour de lui. Mais il n'y avait rien n'y personne. Le néant l'accueillait à bras ouverts. Promesse d'une vie de tristesse et de remords. C'était le prix à payer pour une vie normale.

Le temps filait à vive allure. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel lorsque Dean retrouva un semblant de force. Toujours assis auprès du corps raidi par la mort de son ange gardien, il remarqua avec effarement que Castiel _disparaissait _peu à peu. Son corps semblait se dématérialiser. Il s'y accrocha, toujours de cette manière désespérée, mais Castiel continuait à s'évaporer.

- _Ne me laisse pas, Cas' ! Reviens ! Ne me laisse pas !_

Alors qu'il ne restait quasiment plus rien de l'ange, Dean se précipita sur ses lèvres bleuies et y cueillit un baiser glacé qui le foudroya.

Il se sentit tomber de tout son poids sur un sol carrelé.

Un grognement plus tard, il se relevait en se massant le crâne.

Sam, posté dans entrebâillement de la porte de la chambre de Dean, le regardait, inquiet.

- Ça_va, vieux ? T'as mauvaise mine. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

Il fallut un moment à Dean pour se reconnecter à la réalité.

Un putain de cauchemar. Voilà ce qu'il se passait.

- _Rien, ça va. J'ai dû bouger dans mon sommeil et j'suis tombé du lit._

Sam s'abstint de tout commentaire moqueur car visiblement, son frère semblait assez ébranlé.

- _Tu comptes rester planté là à me regarder ?! _S'énerva Dean.

_- Euh non, en fait je venais te chercher._

_- Hum ?_

_- Castiel est là. _

Un sentiment étrange parcourut Dean. Une gêne, qu'il fit taire du mieux qu'il put.

Après tout, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Rien de prémonitoire, rien de réel.

Lui ? Amoureux de cet enfoiré d'ange qui ne répondait jamais à ses appels ? 'Manquerait plus qu'ça !

- _J'suis pas une tapette,_ marmonna Dean dans sa barbe.

_- T'as dit quoi ?_

- ..._Rien. J'vous rejoins dans la bibliothèque. Il va m'entendre, l'autre emplumé !_

Sam acquiesça et sortit.

Dean resta un instant figé sur place, ne sachant quoi faire de ses dix doigts.

- _AH ! Je le déteste !_

Jurant et offrant à Castiel tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'il pouvait, Dean les rejoignit, chassant une étrange appréhension qui lui tordait l'estomac.

Et si la guerre entre les Hommes et les Démons devait se solder par la mort de Castiel, comment Dean réagirait ?

* * *

**Voilou! A la prochaine!**


End file.
